My Twenties
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: Orang bilang cinta pada usia 20an adalah yang paling menyenangkan! pendewasaan diri diusia kepala 2 untuk pertama kalinya membuat cinta merupakan hal yang terindah :) SEVENTEEN FANFIC! SPECIAL FOR SEUNGHAN COUPLE! MEANIE SOONHOON VERKWAN ! YAOI BL


"My Twenties Chapter 1"

Pair: SeungHan/CoupsHan/JeongCheol and Little JiHan of Seventeen

Other Cast: all member Seventeen

Author: Xiayuwe Liu

Genre: Romance, Life, Yaoi etc

Rated: T

Note: Holla! Xia Is Back! Bukan seperti biasanya membawakan KaiSoo atau HunHan sekarang Xia lagi mencoba membuat FF Seventeen dengan Pair kesayangan semua fans Seventeen yakni CoupsHan atau yang lebih sering disebut JeongCheol yakni (SeungCheol) dan JeongHan ! Xia lagi ngebet banget sama Couple ini karena sering nempel banget dan super ngegemesin . dan ada tambahan JiHan yakni Joshua(Jisoo) dan Jeonghan karena mereka sudah dekat dari jaman trainee ya bisa dikatakan Joshua ini mantan Jeonghan /Oke delulu again/ okay sekian mukodimah dari Xia yang panjang karena masih banyak yang ga tau Seventeen jadi sekalian promosi kkk okay enjoy it! Jangan lupa komennya ditunggu ya thanksseu ^_^

**XiaYuWe Liu Present**

" _ **You might still hesitating because of me in the past, yeah however it seems like in your eyes I might still seem like a child, it's not a matter of just one or two days.. Until all the things you want become mine, Look at me and be my lady.. You're my twenties" -20 by Seventeen Vocal Unit-**_

***My Twenties***

*Author POV*

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema keseluruh gedung beriringan dengan teriakan gembira para penonton yang sibuk menyaksikan penampilan debut show boyband didepan mereka, seventeen.. penantian selama 3 tahun dengan banyaknya perombakan member akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat debut mereka ditahun ini dengan jumlah member sebanyak 13 orang.. mereka begitu apik membawakan lagu shining diamond ciptaan member mereka sendiri dengan tarian memukau karya member mereka pula, itulah sebabnya mereka disebut sebagai group self production idol, diantara para member seventeen yang tampan terdapat seorang member yang begitu manis dan cantik dengan rambut panjangnya.. ialah jeonghan yang disebut sebagai angelnya seventeen.

*Author POV End*

"aku tak percaya kita baru saja debut". Ucap dino sang maknae dengan senyum cerianya yang polos.

"kau benar.. ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang indah dan aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpi ini". Lanjut vernon sang maknae kedua sambil memeluk dino.

Semua member tersenyum menatap kedua maknae mereka yang tumbuh dengan baik dan begitu cepat waktu yang mereka lalui bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

"kerja yang bagus hyung!". Bisik seorang namja cantik mengagetkan sang leader.

"ah? Benarkah begitu? Terima kasih". Jawab tiba-tiba canggung.

"ada apa denganmu? Aneh sekali". Ucap sang namja cantik tersebut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ah.. tidak.. aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba berbisik padaku, aku sedang fokus dengan duo maknae kita". Jelas yang tak mau Jeonghan si namja cantik itu salah paham.

Namja cantik bernama Jeonghan tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Kecanggungan pun meliputi keduanya.

"eum.. aku akan pergi ke joshua dulu ya hyung.. bye". Pamit jeonghan tiba-tiba.

menatap punggung jeonghan yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.

" _ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kikuk begini?". Ucapnya dalam hati._

"jeonghan hyung makin hari makin cantik saja ya". Ucap mingyu tiba-tiba berada didekat .

"yak! Mengagetkan saja kau!". Teriak yang kedua kalinya kaget akibat melamun.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil.

"jeonghan hyung makin cantik ya hyung?". Ucap mingyu lagi.

"kau ini.. jeonghan itu laki-laki bagaimana bisa kau bilang ia makin cantik? Ada-ada saja". Ujar .

"tapi jeonghan hyung benar-benar makin cantik dan begitu menawan apalagi kalau rambut panjangnya tergerai dan dia tersenyum.. whoaaa aku sering menganggapnya sebagai seorang malaikat yang turun kebumi". Ucap mingyu sumringah.

"dasar aneh". Umpat sambil meninggalkan mingyu si visual aneh.

"bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki disebut cantik? Mingyu itu harus dikasih vitamin supaya lebih waras". Cerocos sendiri.

"kenapa coups hyung?". tanya woozi penasaran dengan ocehan coups yang menurutnya aneh.

"ah tidak... hanya mingyu, dia agak sedikit tidak waras". Ceplos coups.

Woozi mengeryitkan dahinya.

"mingyu bilang jeonghan makin cantik, itu aneh bukan? Jeonghan laki-laki bagaimana bisa cantik? Ckckc". Ucap coups lagi.

"mingyu benar". Jawab woozi.

"jeonghan hyung itu cantik.. mata coups hyung saja yang bermasalah kalau tidak bilang jeonghan hyung cantik". Lanjut woozi sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan coups.

"kurasa semua member seventeen benar-benar butuh vitamin". Batin coups.

.

.

.

"tebak aku bawa apa?". Tanya jeonghan dengan antusias memamerkan sebuah kotak makan didepan seorang pria tampan.

"pasti makanan". Jawab pria tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Jeonghan mengembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

"tentu saja kalau aku bawa kotak makan aku bawa makanan.. kau harus menebak isinya joshua-ya ". Ucap jeonghan sambil tetap mengembungkan pipinya.

Pria tampan bernama joshua itu hanya terkikik geli sambil mencubit kecil kedua pipi jeonghan.

"cepat tebak apa isinya". Ucap jeonghan tak sabaran.

Joshua nampak berfikir sembari mengendus-endus kotak makan yang disodorkan Jeonghan.

"bibimbap?". Tebak joshua.

"keren.. bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?". Tanya Jeonghan terkagum-kagum.

"biasa saja". Balas Joshua cuek sambil membuka kotak makan tersebut dan melahap bibimbap didalamnya.

"delicious". Puji Joshua.

Jeonghan nampak tersenyum.

"apa ini buatanmu sendiri?". Tanya Joshua dengan mulut penuh bibimbap.

Jeonghan mengangguk antusias.

"betapa pintarnya eomma seventeen". Puji joshua sambil mengelus rambut jeonghan yang tergerai.

Jeonghan hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sahabat karibnya itu.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan nampak sepasang mata memperhatikan jeonghan dan joshua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" apa yang kau lihat wonwoo ya?". Tanya scoups yang mempergoki wonwoo.

"ah coups hyung.. bukan apa-apa, hanya melihat joshua hyung dan jeonghan hyung sedang bermesraan, aku iri sekali". Balas wonwoo tanpa melepaskan tatapan irinya.

Scoups mengeryitkan dahinya sembari melihat ke objek yang sama dengan wonwoo.

"apa mereka berpacaran ya hyung? mereka begitu dekat". Tanya wonwoo yang dibalas pukulan dari scoups.

"yak hyung! kenapa memukulku!". Teriak wonwoo kesakitan.

"kau itu harus dipukul! Bicara asal saja, kau lupa mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama? Wajar saja mereka begitu dekat.. kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh". Ucap scoups.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku berfikir mereka pacaran? Aku rasa mereka cocok kok". Ujar wonwoo lagi.

"kau gila ya? Kau lupa kalau mereka sesama laki-laki? Kau jangan sembarangan bicara".

"memangnya kenapa kalau mereka sesama laki-laki? Kalau mereka saling mencintai aku rasa itu bisa saja terjadi.. aku dan mingyu juga sudah berpacaran". Ungkap wonwoo santai yang dibalas pelototan dari scoups.

"apa kau bilang? Kau dan mingyu berpacaran?". Tanya scoups tak percaya.

"ya.. sudah sekitar 1 bulan, jangan kolot seperti itu hyung.. hyung mungkin belum merasakan rasanya saling mencintai dengan sesama jadi hyung tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya itu.. ah aku jadi kangen mingyu.. aku akan menemuinya dulu ya hyung bye!". Ucap wonwoo santai meninggalkan scoups yang masih terbengong-bengong.

.

.

.

Scoups nampak gelisah dikasurnya, berulang kali ia mencoba tertidur tapi tak bisa.. padahal sudah beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur karena sibuk dengan debut seventeen, ia terus memikirkan apa yang wonwoo bilang padanya.. apa benar ia terlalu kolot atau wonwoo yang gila? entahlah...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dan memperlihatkan namja cantik dengan rambut panjangnya itu.

"apa kau sudah tidur?". Tanya sang namja cantik itu kepada scoups.

Scoups menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur hyung". ucap namja cantik itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur scoups, tepat disamping scoups.

Scoups nampak bangkit dari rebahannya.

"kau kenapa tidak bisa tidur?". Tanya scoups bingung.

"entahlah... aku merasa gelisah saat tidur walau aku sebenarnya sangat mengantuk, tapi hatiku merasa gelisah". Jawab jeonghan sambil memposisikan rebahannya menghadap scoups, dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

Scoups nampak kasihan dengan jeonghan. Yeah... walau ia pun sama halnya seperti jeonghan, tidak bisa tidur karena gelisah memikirkan hal bodoh.

Scoups nampak merapatkan tubuhnya juga dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kurus jeonghan sekedar memberi ketenangan untuknya, jeonghan nampak menggeliat dan merasa nyaman.. bahkan langsung terdengar dengkuran halus dari jeonghan yang nampak sudah pulas.

Scoups nampak terkekeh pelan melihat jeonghan yang nampak sudah berada di alam mimpi.

"ah aku jadi mengantuk juga.. posisi yang terlalu nyaman membuatku mengantuk". Gumam scoups sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi tanpa melepaskan tangannya dipunggung jeonghan dan langsung menyusul jeonghan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"hyunggie bangun..sudah pagi kenapa ayo sarapan". Ucap dino sang maknae sambil mengguncang guncangkan punggung dua hyungnya yang masih dialam bawah sadar dengan posisi tidur yang masih berpelukan.

Jeonghan nampak menggeliat merasa terganggu dengan guncangan yang ditimbulkan dino cukup berefek kepada laki-laki cantik ini. Sedangkan scoups? Ia masih asik di alam mimpinya.

"channie?". Gumam jeonghan yang sudah membuka kedua matanya dan beralih duduk.

"akhirnya jeonghan hyung bangun juga.. huh chan jadi cape sekali harus teriak-teriak begini". Adu chan.

Jeonghan terkekek kecil sambil mengusap pipi chan.

"maafkan hyung ya... hyung semalam tidak bisa tidur dan baru bisa terlelap sebentar...maaf ya". Ucap jeonghan.

Lee chan atau yang akrab dipanggil channie atau dino ini mengangguk kecil.

"tak apa.. dino maafkan.. tapi jeonghan hyung tolong bangunkan coups hyung ya.. dino tidak sanggup kalau disuruh membangunkannya, jadi hyung saja ya". Pinta dino sambil berpuppy eyes.

Melihatnya membuat jeonghan jadi gemas dan sediikit mencubit pipi dino.

"ia.. pasti hyung akan bangunkan coups hyung.. dino duluan saja sarapannya nanti hyung menyusul oke?".

Dino pun mengangguk kecil dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"dimana jeonghan hyung dan coups hyung?". tanya woozi melihat dino kembali tanpa bersama keduanya.

"jeonghan hyung sedang membangunkan coups hyung dulu.. jeonghan hyung bilang akan menyusul nanti". Jawab dino sembari duduk di kursinya untuk sarapan.

"kenapa jeonghan bisa tidur di kamar coups hyung semalam ya?". Tanya seungkwan penasaran.

"ah kau benar juga.. setauku jeonghan hyung sudah masuk kamarnya sebelum aku tidur.. kenapa bisa ada dikamar coups hyung ya?". Lanjut vernon menyambung ucapan seungkwan.

"sudah-sudah nanti saja kan bisa bertanya pada mereka.. sekarang makan sarapan kalian segera". Balas jisoo atau joshua menengahi pergunjingan seungkwan dan vernon.

.

.

.

"coups bangun.. ayo sarapan kita sudah ketinggalan". Ucap jeonghan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung coups dengan pelan.

Coups nampak tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya, seolah tepukan jeonghan adalah tepukan pengantar nya kebunga mimpi.

Oh! ayolah jeonghan tepukan mu seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menidurkan anaknya, jelas saja coups semakin terlelap.

Coups nampak menggeliat nyaman karenanya.

Jeonghan mendengus kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan 'sedikit kekerasan' ia mengelitik perut coups dengan brutal.

"yakk!yakk!geli!". teriak coups histeris yang langsung bangun begitu mendapat serangan dipagi hari.

Jeonghan terkikik geli melihat tingkah coups yang seperti ulat bulu itu.

"yak kau kenapa menggelitikku!". Ucap coups kesal.

"habis kau tidak mau bangun-bangun dengan cara terlembutku! Aku rasa sekarang aku tau bagaimana cara membuatku bangun!". Balas jeonghan yang masih terkikik geli.

"ayo cepat kita bergabung untuk sarapan.. kasihan dongsaeng-dongsaeng kita sudah menunggu leadernya!". Ucap jeonghan lagi.

Coups mendengus kasar.

"aku mau cuci muka dulu, tunggu aku". Ujar coups sambil menuju kamar mandinya dengan sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan kasur empuknya.

"dasar bocah". Gumam jeonghan yang masih tertawa kecil.

Kini keduanya bergabung dimeja makan bersama member lain yang sudah hampir menghabiskan sarapannya.

"kalian lama sekali sih! Nasi goreng kimchi kalian sudah dingin jadinya". Gerutu seungkwan.

Coups melirik seungkwan tidak suka sedangkan jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil.

Keduanya pun makan dengan hikmat.

"omong-omong kenapa jeonghan bisa tidur dikamar coups hyung?". tanya seungkwan dengan mode keponya.

Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar kekepoan member yang dijuluki diva boo ini.

"ah.. semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, aku melihat hanya kamar coups hyung yang masih nyala lampunya, dan ajaib aku bisa langsung terlelap disana". Jawab jeonghan hyung.

"tentu saja bisa lelap tidurnya kan dipeluk coups hyung". celetuk dino yang mengundang pelototan para member.

"kenapa?". Tanya dino polos melihat tatapan mengerikan dari para hyungnya.

"kenapa kalian bisa berpelukan?omo!". teriak seungkwan histeris.

Kini para member bergantian mempelototi seungkwan.

"ah itu..eumm.. entahlah tidak ada yang tau saat tidur bukan". Ucap coups sedikit kikuk sedangkan jeonghan sedari tadi hanya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

" _pantas saja semalam sangat nyaman".batin jeonghan._

"yak! Kalian jangan salah paham dulu! Jeonghan bilang ia tidak bisa tidur jadi aku mencoba menenangkannya agar bisa tidur!". Lanjut coups frustasi dengan tatapan para member.

"siapa yang salah paham? Aneh sekali hyung ini.. itu bukan hal yang harus mengundang salah paham". Celetuk hoshi kali ini.

Coups jadi kikuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"sudah kubilang kan coups hyung itu menyukai jeonghan hyung.. hanya saja coups hyung masih tidak mau mengakui". Bisik wonwoo kepada mingyu sambil terkikik.

Mingyu ikut tertawa dan mengundang tatapan membunuh dari coups.

"kalian berdua apa yang kalian bicarakan huh?". Tanya coups kesal.

"kau ini kenapa sensi sekali coups? Biarkan saja keduanya sedang dilema cinta.. jelas saja merasa dunia milik berdua". Ucap joshua santai.

"eiyy? Kalian bahkan tau kalau mereka berpacaran huh?". Tanya coups kesal.

"tentu saja, ah bukan hanya mereka kok.. aku dan vernon juga berpacaran, hoshi hyung dan woozi hyung juga sudah pacaran.. ah dan mungkin kau dan jeonghan hyung juga akan pacaran? ". Balas seungkwan santai.

Coups mengerang frustasi.

Ini gila menurutnya...

Apa semua member seventeen tidak waras? Atau justru ia yang tidak waras?

Tunggu..

Ia dan jeonghan?

Lelucuan macam apa ini?

.

.

.

TBC! Sampai jumpa di next chapter.. jangan lupa reviewnya ya sehabis membaca ^^


End file.
